


Submersion in the Gloom

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: It’s precarious, this thing between them. Not something anyone else would understand. Not something to be indulged except from within the secrecy of shadows and fevered dreams. Their time is limited, made even more so with this rouse, so whenever the opportunity arises, Noctis sheds a second skin, claws the other man as tight to him as he can, swallowing down as much as he can.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Submersion in the Gloom

Ardyn Lucis Caelum tastes of everything that defines him. Everything that should disgust him. Time, isolation, death, decay, madness. 

Noctis has been bred to imbue light, life, and peace. To stand against this man. To be his downfall, his release. But even upbringing and a destiny injected by the gods cannot alter Noctis’ instinctual desires. 

This taste does not disgust, far from it. He devours it much like a starving man, as if he has never tasted such fineries before. He licks at the other man’s mouth ravenously, never feeling sated, always wanting that much more.

It’s precarious, this thing between them. Not something anyone else would understand. Not something to be indulged except from within the secrecy of shadows and fevered dreams. Their time is limited, made even more so with this rouse, so whenever the opportunity arises, Noctis sheds a second skin, claws the other man as tight to him as he can, swallowing down as much as he can. 

It’s intoxicating. The feel, the taste, the sensation. Knowing that the gods are furious. Knowing that they are two sides of a coin, two shadows now mingling together into one ugly mass. Because as much as Noctis is to be the light, this is never about spreading that light but drowning in the gloom. He loves it, this abandon, this defiance, this  _ freedom _ . 

Ardyn cackles, a dangerous, prickly, sound. Ardyn was the first, the failure, and yet he is what Noctis craves more than anything. He does not understand it and cares not to dwell on the matter, only cradling the man’s head to his neck where the man bites a hickey. It will leave a mark, but Noctis doesn’t care. Not like anyone would guess it’s creator.

What Noctis does dwell on, sometimes, on those rare nights when sleep does not come immediately, is what Ardyn’s side of this is. Their relationship is purely carnal, not one where speaking is needed. What does the other man feel from this? Does he find amusement that the gods’ second choice so easily fell into temptation? Smug that their second willingly chooses to submerge himself in what they cursed the first with? Ardyn is a mystery, allusive. His actions rough and sporadic, but his gaze as lustful as it is spiteful, touches as desperate as they are gratifying. 

His father must be turning in his grave, but Noctis doesn’t have time to even think that thought as he shudders in what must be the greatest ecstasy in existence. The pleasure, the thrill, the moment when everything even his own sense of identity evaporates. But it only lasts so long before he rises back up to the surface and out of the all-consuming shadows.

Then he remembers where they are. Remembers that the guys are up on the pier above. Imagines the dull, lengthy lecture on propriety and duty Ignis would make him sit through. Sees the revulsion on Gladio’s face, the disappointment on Prompto’s.

He knows this is temporary. Even this cannot help him fend off the inevitability that he will kill this man. But he will continue for as long as he can because he knows Bahamut will not leave him to the same fate. He has no one else to choose now that he’s led his father to the slaughter. 

So Noctis redresses, wipes the sand off himself, and gives Ardyn the look he always does. The look that says come find me. A look full of promise and flirtation. And Ardyn returns it with a crooked smirk that sends gooseflesh over his back. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum will not fight his fate, but he will not just simply walk toward his demise. He will live in the light that he is meant to be in, but the shadows, the wicked shadows will continue to be his respite. He's too addicted to stop anymore.


End file.
